


Ruminations of a Witch (or: Midnight Musings)

by niisana



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Zelda is a lonely witch, she just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niisana/pseuds/niisana
Summary: (Set after the Midwinter Special)A few days have passed since Zelda gave Leticia away to Desmelda, and one evening she finds herself alone at home. With everyone of her family going on dates or spending time with friends, Zelda grew increasingly lonely. That evening Madam Satan is the one person Zelda does not want to see. Though it turns out, she may be the one person who can make the witch feel less alone.





	Ruminations of a Witch (or: Midnight Musings)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt discussion on discord - I just don't know how to write a Yule Ball thing so I'll just go with this. I hope you enjoy it regardless!
> 
> All credits for the alternative title Midnight Musings go to my discord wife - she is the best and I also want to keep my apparent 'M-alliterations' aesthetic going. Soooo... Thank you, darling! 🖤

It was nearing the witching hour, and Zelda found herself alone at the Spellman Mortuary. Hilda was on a date with this Dr. C from her workplace, Ambrose was on a date with his boyfriend Luke, and Sabrina was having a movie night with her friends. Thus, Zelda ended up sitting in the living room in her favourite chair, drinking some of her favourite gin in front of the fireplace. 

****

The witch didn't know how long she had been sitting in the chair how many glasses of gin she had finished already. She didn't really care either. For once she didn't have to put on a brave face in front of her family, being the one who cleans up their messes. Especially now that Leticia was gone. A few days ago, after the Yule festivities were over, she had taken Leticia to Desmelda so that she could be raised by the old witch. Looking back, Zelda found herself scared that it may have been the wrong decision. Namely, because she and Desmelda agreed on biweekly visits from the witch and now she was scared that when she would go into the forest, Desmelda would have left Greendale with Leticia, to raise her away from any connections to the Church of Night and Father Blackwood.

****

Zelda cursed herself for thinking about him. She had actually avoided paying any attention to him, in person and in thought. She still visited the Black Mass. Though, after their affair had come to an end and she had taken Leticia, she no longer sat in the front row but rather further in the back. Usually on her own too. She did her best to avoid him. Not even listening to him in church. Tuning out his words and his voice. Turning the other way any time she saw him at the academy. To her own surprise, she still lead the Satanic Choir. She had really thought that he would have replaced her by now.

****

"Praise Lilith", she thought, "what did I do to deserve all this..." It was a rhetorical question. Zelda knew, or at least thought she knew, why she felt like her life was falling to pieces. The Dark Lord simply didn't care about her. He probably stopped caring after Sabrina's failed baptism. Hell, he probably blamed the older Spellman sister for everything that has gone wrong since then. She would not be surprised if that was actually true.

****

Zelda just wanted to stop thinking, to stop feeling. At least for one evening. Especially since she had been putting on a brave face in front of her family. She couldn't afford being weak, losing control like that. She couldn't let her loneliness show. The witch no longer was the centre of Hilda's life, Ambrose was no longer confined to the house - within reason - and Sabrina was busy leading two lives. And Zelda? Now that Leticia was gone she had no one to pay attention to or to take care of.

****

The witch turned her attention back to the fire in front of her, taking a sip from her glass. The gin had long lost it's burn, having turned into simple warmth as it slid down the redhead's throat. For a few minutes, or maybe it was longer, Zelda just sat in her chair and watched the movement of the flames. The orange and yellow changing positions, listening to the crackling of the wood. For a little while she just existed.

****

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, jerking the witch awake in her chair. She didn't even realise that she nodded off. Slowly she got up from her admittedly very comfortable position, just leaning back with her legs curled in off the floor, to cross the living room and open the door. What she did not expect, was to face a certain brunette teacher who, ever since Sabrina had started spending a lot of time with her, had started to bug her in more ways than one. "What do you want?", Zelda asked the woman. "Nothing much, I just wanted to... pop 'round. To see how things are going, maybe have a little chat."

****

That could not possibly the truth, Zelda was sure of that. This woman, who most definitely was not Mary Wardwell, did not come to her home just for a simple chat. Regardless, the woman opened the door a little wider to bid her inside. "Let's go sit in front of the fire then because let's face it, you would find a way to get whatever you are here for anyway."

****

And so the witch and the demon found themselves in front of the fireplace in an awkward silence, both with a glass of gin in their hand. The silence was broken by Zelda asking, "Who are you really?" "Excuse me?" Lilith pretended to be confused. There was no way tha- "I know you are not actually Mary Wardwell, my family my be oblivious enough to fall for this... Impersonation of yours! I am not! It may seem far fetched but Mary Wardwell was the one mortal I could stand, I know that she would never in a million years dress like-", she gestures towards Lilith's dress which was just a little too tight and showed a little too much cleavage to be considered appropriate, "this. She was too modest for that:"

****

"Are you sure? Maybe you just didn't know her well enough?", Lilith inquired, knowing she would be caught soon. "Trust me, I definitely knew her." Zelda lowered her gaze, tears gathering in her eyes. What no one knew, the redhead had had a crush on Sabrina's teacher. Her and the mortal woman were dating before Sabrina's 16th birthday, in secret of course. Though to be completely honest, Zelda didn't know if they ever were going out to begin with as they never talked about it. Thus, she did notice the major change in the woman very fast. There was no way in hell that the woman sitting across from her, was the same one she had initially started to develop feelings for.

****

"Uh, yeah... I am certain that you are not her. Trust me, if there is any mortal i ever knew? It would've been her." Zelda shrugged, keeping her eyes glued to the glass in her hand, softly swirling her drink. "I just... She talked differently. Her voice was... softer. Your... version of her voice has this bite to it. It's harsher." At this the woman looked right into Lilith's eyes. "She never wore her hair down either. Always had these... fancy knots and braids in her hair, never revealing it's full length..." She raised her left hand to let it touch a strand of the brunettes hair, almost whispering, "I never knew that her hair was this long, this wavy... This soft."

****

Suddenly she jerked back her hand and raised her voice again. Looking down again, she said, "my point is, you are not Mary Wardwell. There is nothing about you that can prove me wrong." Lilith smirked at that. The Spellman sure knew the mortal well, it amused her. She knew that the witch had feelings for the mortal woman, she had heard her prayers, heard her begging to get an explanation.

****

"Oh you know who I am don't you? You just don't want to believe it. I know you, Zelda Spellman." Lilith stood up from her place next to Zelda and knelt down in front of her. Carefully she raised her hands to the woman's face, making her look her in the eyes. She whispered, "You know who I am... I heard you, I heard your prayers. I heard you, all those nights alone in your room, going on and on about the woman that took your lover's place. The woman that has you captivated, the woman that you so badly want to hate but you just... Can't... I always hear your ramblings, you know that, don't you? My sweet, sweet Zelda... You have always known, or am I mistaken?"

****

Zelda swallowed. Of course she knew, and of course she didn't want believe herself. As she felt fresh tears gathering in her eyes, the Spellman closed her eyes. She did not want to cry again, not when that was all she had been doing the past nights. Crying, praying, sometimes both at the same time. Always to Lilith. Wishing for answers, for hope or light of any kind. She shook her head. No, no she didn't want to believe that her suspicions were true, that the woman kneeling in front of her, holding her face in between her soft, warm hands.

****

And with that the witch lost it. The tears started to fall and she started to sob, unable to keep her emotions inside. "I-... Nothing is-...", Zelda tried to speak through her tears. Lilith stood up to gather the witch in her arms, at least trying to help her calm down. She sat back down in her own chair, making the sobbing witch sit on her lap, who then buried her head in the demon's shoulder.

****

They sat like that for a while, neither knew for how long exactly and neither cared. At some point Zelda spoke again, still enjoying the feeling of Lilith's arms around her, feeling her right hand stroking up and down on her back in a soothing motion. "I loved her", she spoke in a quiet voice, hoarse from crying, "I loved her, I wanted to... To tell her that... And then you show up and... And you take it from me... You just enter my life, turning my family and my life upside down but I just... I just cannot hate you, or... Or despise you in any way." Lilith moved her hand to tangle it in the witch's red curls. "You're all confident, and those dresses... They're so different to what she used to wear... You remind me of her, you know? And it's not just the face, the body. It's just something about the way you behave, this... Resilience. She was like that too. No one really knew, but she was a teacher after all."

****

She went quiet for a moment. Lilith used that time to really look at the witch. Just looking at her face, appreciating her features, her soft and milky-white skin, her rosy lips. It may seem far-fetched but the demoness thought of the witch as strong, powerful and incredibly beautiful. She also knew that she really cared about her family, the well-being of the people that mattered to her. "I think I have, in some... Weird way... I may have developed feeling for you during these past months... I just can't get you out of my head... Praise Li- Well, you I guess... I just don't get it, I'm so confused by everything.

****

Zelda sat up abruptly, straightening her back and wiping her eyes. Lilith's hand fell from her hair, and instead she placed her arm around her witch's waist. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this." The brunette sat up with a soft chuckle, wrapping both her arms around the redhead. "Because, Zelda Spellman, you don't wish to feel lonely anymore. Because you hope that maybe, jut maybe, I won't leave you be. To let you fight by yourself. And do you remember what you asked for a few nights ago?", she asked as she rested her chin on Zelda's shoulder.

****

The witch shook her head, even though yes, she remembered it vividly. Kneeling next to her bed, pleading for a sign of hope through tears and sobs, surprised that her family didn't hear her. "You begged for a sign of hope, for someone to care about you, to be there for you", was whispered in Zelda's ear. "And do you want to know something? This, me being here right no, this is that sign." She gave the woman a soft kiss on her cheek.

****

She turned her head to look at Lilith. "I... I don't think I understand." "It means that I am not planning on leaving you, my darling witch. I really care about you." Zelda didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected Lilith to help her like this, to care about her like this. She didn't expect that the demoness could feel for her like this. So instead of saying anything, she lowered her head to give her a kiss on the lips.

****

"Please stay with me tonight, Lilith. I don't want you to leave, not now, not when I have you here with me", the witch pleaded. Lilith pulled her closer and gave her a kiss, and whispered against her lips, "don't worry, darling, I won't be leaving. You will never have to worry about being left to fight your battles alone, never again. You're stuck with me now, Zelda."


End file.
